Space in my heart
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Leah was over Sam, he was only the beginning of her heartbreak, of her pain. The reasons for her heartbreak deepening was because of these people. The Pack, and Embry Call.
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes all we need is someone to be there for us…"

X

"Why are you such a bitch Leah?" Paul growled at me as I refused to come into the house of Sam and Emily after a 'Pack Meeting' we had a few minutes earlier. I looked around and noticed a few of the pack members nodding in agreement. I stayed quiet, for the first time in a while… I didn't want them to know, they already assumed one reason why I was such a bitch, needless to say, they don't realise the other reasons why my personality changed drastically.

"Is it because Sam left you?" Jarred spoke up, a light tone of mockery was in his voice, I sensed it as did Paul by the way they shared matching smirks . "Why don't you just get over it and come into his house? Get over the fact that you weren't good enough for him, and get over the fact that he has someone else now. Just get over it and move on."

Truth is, I am over it. Maybe not to the point where I am comfortable around them, but I have learnt to forgive them and to move on from the pain that was caused during it all.

I stood my ground though, I glared up at Jarred and moved a step closer "I am over it asshole…"

"That's a lie." Paul sneered. "If you were, you wouldn't continue to walk around like a bitch and moan about every little thing that the pack has to do…"

"That's rich, coming from you asshole." I yelled at him, my face was reddening with anger and I felt my body start to tremble. Instinctively, my hands balled up into fists and my eyes closed.

"Whats got you so pissed of anyway Leah?" Quill asked, his voice was soft. It almost sounded as if he was genuinely concerned.

I opened my eyes to still find the angry eyes of Paul and Jarred on me, I faced Quill and glanced at him for a brief second, before opening my mouth to speak "You don't want to know Quill… You wont like it, none of you will…"

"Tell us Leah." Sam walked out of his house with Emily close by, clinging onto his arm as she usually does.

I shook my head angrily, don't they get it? I don't want to talk. "Its nothing that concerns any of you…"

"It will be once one of us phases Leah, and we have to be in your head.. Now tell us…" it was Jacob who spoke up this time, his voice held so much authority, you would think he was the Alpha instead of Sam.

I stepped back a little bit because I realized just how close I had ended up to Jarred, Kim wouldn't forgive me if I done anything to hurt her 'precious' imprint.

"I don't get why we have to keep fighting for Bella! Okay!" My harsh words shocked Jacob and I saw his eyes flash to a darker shade of brown. His body trembled and his hands clenched into fists by his side, but I continued "I don't get why _I_ specifically have to help you, just to save her? She's going to die anyway Jacob. You have to accept it, she chose Edward Jake, not you! So I don't get why we have to fight to save her…"

"Because she's still human!" Jake growled as he took steps towards me, I felt Seth stand protectively beside me, his eyes were focused on his best friend. ".. and don't you EVER tell me to get over something while you still havent gotten over the fact that your precious Sam had imprinted on your cousin, who is better than you will ever be."

"Why is everyone telling me that? I got over Sam a long time ago.."

"Yeah, well you have a weird way of showing it Lee" Emrby muttered under his breath, and that's what set me off. Embry talking to me, especially when he exactly knew the reason I was bitch, all except one part.

"Shut the fuck up Embry!" I yelled, "All of you.. Just… Shut Up!"

"Aw, is the B-"

"Paul, Shut it" Sam commanded and he glanced at me.

"I got over it a while ago! Sam was… Sam was just the start of the heartbreak I began to feel…" I started, my voice rising after I mentioned Sam "Him and Emily were the start of the heartbreak I began to feel… Then there was…"

I cut myself off before I glanced around the confused members of the pack.

"Then what Leah?" Seth whispered in my ear. I just shook my head and began to walk off, until Jacob caught my hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Jacob said to me, he then removed his hand off my hand and placed it on my shouder, pushing me down so I was sitting on the Steps of Sam and Emilys.

Seths hand was instantly on Jacobs shoulder, pushing him away from me, a small growl erupting from my brothers mouth.

"You care why? Last time I checked, the only person that cared about me is Seth. He's the only one! No one else. So why should I waste my time explaining to you why my personality changed to be the way it did?" I asked, glaring at each member of my pack.

"Because none of us want to have to deal with your bitchy ass mood anymore Clearwater" Paul growled.

I glanced at Emrby before I began speaking, his eyes met mine for a brief second until he got a look of guilt in them. His eyes left mine and he glanced down at the ground.

Looking around, I began to speak, softly… they wanted to hear it, so they would. They would begin to know why I was such a bitch…

"It wasn't just Sam and Emily…" I began, a hint of anger lacing my words "It was one person, and then the rest of you, Seth excluded…"

"Us, what are you-" Before Jacob could continue, I cut him off.

"Where were all of you!" I yelled at them, "Where were all of you once my father passed away? I had NO ONE! No One!"

My eyes filled with tears at the thought of my father, my best friend. "Where were you all? I had phased, you all knew that. But you chose to stay away from me! You were all there for Seth, so why not me!"

"Because no one could stand to be around your bitchy attitude Leah"

Seth growled at Jarred until I began speaking again.

"I was in my room, listening to everything you all said downstairs, I heard everything you all said. You gave comforting words to my brother, to my mother. But not once didnt ANY of you bother to come and see if I was okay. If I was fine! Not one of you.

"I needed someone there for me too you know! I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be all right, I NEEDED all of you! But you weren't there for me! My mother, who was too heartbroken, wasn't there for me until his burial, but barely. She wanst even the same person! Then there was Seth, he was the only one that came to me and told me everything was going to be okay! Only Seth. But he was broken too… he got through it because you all of you guys. But what about me?"

The tears came out of my eyes and I didn't bother to try and fight them. Whats the point?

"Leah, we-" began Quill.

"What? You didn't know that I was hurting?" A bitter laugh escaped my lips "Im there for you all, fighting all of YOUR battles, and no one was there to help me fight mine." I then turned to Jacob, to find him looking down at me "Everyone asks me why im never happy to help 'fight' to save Bella Swan. Its because no one, aside from Seth that is, was there to help save me…"

I glanced around the pack and all saw them with their heads bowed down "So no, I don't want to help fight for Bella Swan. But I will, because its my obligation…."

"Why didn't you tell us Leah?" Emrby glanced at me, his words hitting me like bullets.

"I thought you all would have known. You _should_ have known. You were all supposed to be my pack brothers…" I then turned to Embry and another tear escaped past my lips "But before all that Embry, there was you… You are the main reason my life fell apart…"

**What do you think? Hate it? Love it? I love Callwater, they are adorable. But I still Love Blackwater just as much, and same with Paul/Leah. Should I continue this? The next chapters will be longer, I promise. This is kind of like a Intro kind of thing I guess. I hope you like it. Review? XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. So I'm back updating this story. It's only going to be a short one. But I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot. **

**Just a quick heads up. When the words are in **_italics___**it is set back in the past. **

The guilt that appeared on Embry's face told Leah he knew what she was talking about. Nobody else knew just how tightly bonded these two had been, how close they were.

"What are you going on about now Leah?" Paul asked, his face was a mixture of confusion and anger. When he saw that I wouldn't reply to him, his attention turned to Embry "Embry?"

Without responding, Embry turned and faced the other way before he darted off into the forest, his wolf form exploding as he ran. I knew that at least one of the guys would chase after him. After all, they all went running once they knew one of their pack 'brothers' were in trouble… but as soon as it came to me, their pack 'sister' they would let me be. To run around as if they don't care for me at all.

Everyone's attention turned to me but my attention was just focused on Seth now. He had sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me. Letting me know that he was there for me always. I couldn't bare to look at the pack. I knew they would be expecting answers, answers as to why I had called Embry out like that. Answers as to why Emrby Call was a major cause in my heartbreak.

"You care to explain to us what that was all about?" asked Jacob. This time he didn't seem mad or upset. Just confused.

Still not letting my gaze fall on him or any of the guys, I shake my head. "No." It was a simple yet precise answer. I didn't want to talk about it, I promised myself I wouldn't. I couldn't. It would make me relive the heartache that I had to face on my own.

"You will tell us Leah" it was an order from Sam. My gaze shot towards him, shivers ran up my spine. Had he just ordered me to tell them about my personal life?

"No" I whimpered. "No…"

Seth was quick to respond as well. He glanced up at Sam and shook his head "Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do Sam"

"I'm sorry Seth" and by the way Sam had whispered, I knew he genuinely was.

"Then why make her tell us something she doesn't want to?" Seth argued. He was always protective of me. Really, it should be the other way around. I should be the protective one. Truth is, I am still very protective of my brother. I always make the others promise to look out for him if I can't –to which they only agree because they care for him- but as I began to shut out the world, Seth had begun to grow more. He became more caring and protective of me, of my mother. No one was allowed to say one bad word about us when he was around.

"Because Embry is my brother…" Sam whispered. It didn't shock me, I already knew. Embry had told me.

Gasps were heard from the pack, Emily too. So she didn't know either?

"Okay. Um, Congratulations man, but I still don't understand why…"

Sam glanced down and began to talk "Because I need to know what my brother did to Lee." Sam then glanced at me. "I want to know if there is any way I can fix it… 'cause I know I'm part off the reason why… and whether anyone see's it or not, I still care about you Lee"

Then Sam went on to continue "Also, I have to look out what's best for the pack. If there are problems, that can be solved, we will find out" he then glanced at Jake "Jake, you are Embry's best friend. I want you to phase and tell him to come to the bon fire tonight. He has to be there whether he likes it or not."

With a simply nod in my direction and then Sam's, Jake sped off into the forest.

"I want everyone at the bon fire" Sam added. "Elders too" and with that, he had disappeared into his house.

Collin appeared in front of me, a small smile on his face. "Leah, I'm…"

I didn't need him to finish the sentence, so I interrupted him.

"It's okay Col. You and Brady had yet to phase when this all happened, so it's not your fault. Okay?" and with that. I walked back to the house with Seth walking slowly beside me. The tears flowed down my face; I had to relive the pain again. I had to relive it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

X

I slowly made my way down to the beach, the pack was already there. Embry included. He was sitting on the edge of one log, beside him sat Jacob and next to Jacob sat Quill. Of course, those three were as thick as thieves.

Seth had saved me a seat next to him. I had asked him earlier, before he had come to help set up, if he could save me a seat beside him. I told him I would need him tonight, and he more than happily obliged.

"_I'll be there to help you through it Sis"_ he had told me before he left.

We didn't need an introduction as to why we were here. Everyone knew. Sam had informed the elders. The imprintee's were allowed to come also. My gaze flickered to Embry. He was on the log next to me and his eyes were filled with so much sadness. I had feared that Jacob would have found out what had happened, but I remembered that myself and Embry were the only two that knew how to completely block our thoughts once someone phased.

I didn't wait for anybody to say anything; I just tore my gaze away from Embry and stared into the fire.

"Embry came to my house a few weeks after my father's funeral"… I trailed off…

"_Clearwater… Open up. Please…" the sadness that I had heard from his voice instantly made me get off of my ass to open the door. As I did, I was greeted with a confused looking person staring at me. His eyes were red, unshed tears still lingered in them. His hair was a mess, clinging to his forehead. His body was shaking. Not in the way it would when you were about to phase. It was shaking in the way that someone would be if they were upset. _

_Truth be told, I didn't want to have anything to do with Embry at the moment. As soon as Sam had left me, he came to visit me only a couple of times before completely becoming a 'missing person' in my life. I now understand why he had never been around to see me much, he had phased. But once I had phased too, I never completely understood why he wouldn't come around to see me. But the look in his eyes forced me to feel concerned for him. So without a word, I just stepped aside and let him in. _

_He made his way up the stairs to my room. My mum would be home from work soon, and Seth was on patrol. He had made it to my room before I did and I found him glancing at a photo frame. _

"_This used to hold a photo of you and me" he whispered. He would know, he gave that photo frame –which came with a photo of me and him- on my 18__th__ birthday party. _

_A small scoff escaped past my lips "Yeah, when were friends. But that friendship got thrown out the window once you decided to take Sam's side."_

"_God Leah, I never took his side. What he done to you was wrong. What Emily done to you was wrong. But I had no choice Leah. After I phased, I couldn-"_

_I interrupted him placed my hand up in a gesture for him to stop talking "What about after I phased? Where have you been?"_

_He went to answer, but I ignored him and interrupted him once more "Anyway, obviously you aren't here to tell me all this. So why don't you go ahead and tell my why you are here exactly"_

_He took a deep breath and sat on my bed. His eyes were closed as he began to speak "I used to come and tell you everything. Back when you and Sam were dating. When me and you were so close. I just… I just needed someone to talk to..."_

"_Well, in case you haven't noticed. I'm not really the talkative type these days."_

"_Please Leah" He pleaded. His eyes were open now. His brown orbs stared straight into mine and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. _

_Throwing away my pride, I went over and sat beside him on the bed. "What happened?"_

_It took him a while. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt before he finally found something interesting to stare at on my wall. After a few moments had passed he finally began to speak. _

"_When I phased… everyone was so shocked. Everyone wanted to know… who is his father? How can he phase when his mother is Makah? His father must have to be Quileute." He rested his elbows on his knees before his head began to rest on his hands "Everyone was saying 'is his father Billy Black? Is his father Quill Atera? Is his father Levi Uley' cause it obviously had to be one of them."_

_I wanted to tell him to get to the point, why he was even here. But I just sat beside him and said nothing. Just waited for him to finish. _

"_I went to Billy today. To finally get some answers. As I walk through the door, wouldn't you know it. Levi Uley was back. Sitting down with Billy and Quill. They called me over, telling me they had something important to tell me. Levi Uley had come back specifically just to tell me this piece of information. Sam didn't even know he was here. He left before Sam had even left his house for his morning patrol."_

_All of a sudden, I knew where this was going. Embry didn't need to tell me. He didn't need to say anything more. I also realized why he had come to me. It was a promise we had made each other a few years ago now. That if he ever found out who his real father was, I would be the first person he told. So he was keeping to one of the many –most of them are broken now- promises he had kept me. _

_He seemed broken before me, tears running down the side of his cheek. Almost as if he was ashamed. Without thinking, my arm went around him and I pulled him in close to me. I still had a soft spot for Embry, and I probably always will… _

"_Sam's your brother isn't he? Levi Uley is your father?" _

_The silence was confirmation enough. But his nod just confirmed it even more. He didn't seem happy, not in the slightest. He seemed upset. _

"_Why are you upset about this Embry? You finally found out who your father is"_

_He pulled away and stared at me "I find out that my father is none other than Levi Uley. The one who left Sam to fend for himself and his mother. The one who made decided to come to Makah and get my mother knocked up before running away again." He stood up and his hand balled into a fist "I always wanted to know who my father was. Always. But now that I know…"_

_Frustration ran through him as he picked up my desk chair and slammed it back onto the ground "He doesn't even care Leah! That's the worst part. He just told me what he needed to and left. He couldn't even look at me. It's like I disgust him Leah. He didn't even want to take the time to know me. How can a father look at his son like the way he looked at me?!"_

"_Embry-"_

"_No, I was so eager to know who my dad is. I wanted to stop everyone talking behind my back, I wanted to stop the pain I felt by not knowing who my father was. I wanted to know who my dad was. I wanted to…" He fell down onto his knees before me and rested his head on my lap "Why doesn't my Dad love me Leah?"_

_Sobs echoed throughout my room. I felt his tears hit my legs and I moved my hand to his face and lifted it up so he could see me. Using my hand, I wiped away the tears that lingered on his cheeks. _

"_Embry Call, you listen to me" I began "Levi Uley is an ass hole. I had heard it from Sam plenty of times and now you. He is your father, yes. But he's not your dad. He's just a sperm donor. Whether you know it or not, you have father influences here. You have two men who have known you and been with you since you were only a young boy. Billy Black and Old Quill. They are the daddy figures in your life. You are better off without Levi fucking Uley. I promise you that…"_

_My hand then moved to Embry's hand and I held it. He may have not been there for me when I needed him the most. Hell, he's not there for me at all. But I do know this; I am going to be there for him. Whenever he needs me. I don't know if he would ever return the favor, being there for me. But it's just how it is I guess. No matter how much it will hurt me. I'm going to be there for Embry Call. _

_Because truth is. I'm in love with him. _

I looked around the bon fire and saw the tears coming from Embry's eyes as I retold the first part of how myself and Embry Call became so close. Seth's arms were wrapped around my shoulder. My mother looked at me with sad curious eyes, but she managed a smile in my direction along with a nod.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything. They all just looked at both myself and Embry.

My eyes locked with Embry's and my breath hitched as I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. Jacob had a hand on his back, obviously not knowing just how much worse this was going to get for him. For us.

Never taking my eyes off of Embry's I opened my mouth to speak. But with a shake of his head, Embry looked around the fire and began speaking and everyone just sat there and listened.

**Review please and thank you. **


End file.
